Can't Live A Lie
by EarthKittens
Summary: CJ was a regular everyday trainer. She was trained under Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Problem is, a specific hunter is after her, due to her history. CJ soon starts to live a lie, a lie she can't handle. How will she cope? Luckily, her best friend Chatters, a shiny Chatot is there. Rated T due to nervousness. An OC story. (Will be fast-paced, you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1: Join Her or What?

Chapter 1: Join Her or What?

"Ugh," I mumbled, "What happened? All I remember is that..." My eyes shot open. "J!" I quickly sat up and looked around. My hands cuffed behing me and chained to the wall. I was in an empty room. "Lovely," I muttered. "How did I allow myself to get captured by J? Where's Chatters?"

Soon two metal doors opened, allowing light to get in. I did not enjoy the sight of seeing the vile huntress, Hunter J... I growled. "Well, look whose up, how was your nap, brat?" She asked.

Despite myself being weak due to fatigue, I slowly stood up and tried to attack her, only to be stopped by the chains. "WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN ME?! WHERE'S CHATTERS?!" I yelled, "IF YOU DONE ANYTHING TO CHATTERS, I SWEAR I WILL-"

**_*Slap!*_**

J slapped my right cheek, causing me to stagger back. "You are in no position to threaten me child." I growled, and glared at her. I looked down, knowing she's right. I fell down to sitting position.

"At least answer my questions..." I muttered to J.

"Very well," J said, "Your Chatot is in stone and in the next room." I heard her getting closer, but my eyes were kept on the ground. I felt her hand clasped my cheeks and forced me to look at her. "And second, I took you because I feel you will be an excellent apprentice. I've read your family history and you come from a long line of champions." She let go of my cheeks.

"How did you get my information?" I asked her.

"I have my connections." She said.

"Well, that information may be true, but I have not battled anyone since I started my journey. So how do you know I'm just as strong as my family?" I said, feeling smart.

"That's what I'm about to find out. I know you trained underneath the current champion, Miss Cynthia so I know what you're capable of, miss CJ."

I stayed quiet, before saying, "I'd rather die than join you..." Then looked down.

"Die or get stronger?" J asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to her.

"Like I said I know everything about you... I know you lost three Pokémon by one trainer alone, when you were ten. That stopped you from battling for a while. You caught more Pokémon, three more and trained them. You battled the trainer a second time, same result. You tried a third time and still failed. Every time you tried, it ended in failure. Why you almost lost your beloved Chatot to that trainer."

"Shut up..." I muttered, fighting the tears.

"You were nothing but a failure to Cynthia."

The tears fell. "I said SHUT UP!" And head-butted the Huntress. I was crying, knowing it was true. I never enjoyed talking about it. I wanted to get stronger but I gave up...

I could feel J look at me. "I could make you stronger, all you have to do is join me as my apprentice. And if you do I promise your loved ones will not get hurt."

I looked up, tears still in my eyes. "What?"

"Your loved ones, your friends will not get hurt," J said.

I gulped, but I didn't answer. I looked down.

"I shall give you until tomorrow for you to give me an answer." J said, "Join me and get stronger or refuse me and you loved ones pay the price."

The hunter left, closing the door, leaving me in darkness. "_What do I do?_" I thought. I wanted to get stronger before but it failed and I was trained by Cynthia... If I don't J will hurt those I care about... I'll do it, to get stronger and to protect my friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Answer

Chapter 2: Her Answer

I was sleeping, being locked up in a room with nothing can cause a person to pass out from exhaustion and hunger. I heard the door open but I could care less, I was too tired to move. "Wake up, brat." I heard the huntress say. I decided to ignore her and face the wall, still lying down.

I really wish I didn't though as soon as I ignored her, I felt a sharp pain in both my hands and my neck. "GAH!" I yelled, in agony. The pain flowed through my body, like electricity. I continued to scream in pain, eventually the pain subsided. My breathing became hard, and slow.

"Get up, brat." I heard J said. Not really wanting to make her mad, I slowly sat up, and leaned against the wall.

"What the h was that?" I asked, weakly.

"It was an electrode I placed in your right arm and your neck," J explained, "That was only 20% of the power, brat. So are you going to join me or what?"

I sighed. "I'll join you on two conditions."

J nodded. "Which are?"

"I get to have Chatters back, as my partner. And two, I'll join you if you do not hurt my friends and those I care for."

J nodded, as if she understood my terms. "I'll accept, only I will hurt your loved ones if I see any betrayal and/or rebellion you show."

I sighed. So in order to protect those I loved, I would have to accept her terms. I nodded, "Fine..."

I swear I saw J smirked. She got out a remote and pressed a button. My shackles got off and the first thing I did was rub my wrists. "How long was I out?" I muttered to myself.

"Three days, which is impressive on your side," J said, "Number 45 will escort you to your room." J pointed to the door and there was a young boy, around my age with raven hair. I nodded.

"_So now I'm this hag's apprentice?_" I thought, "_Great._"

I walked towards the door before I heard, "You precious Chatot is there already and I want you to go to the training room in one hour, understood?"

I nodded and muttered, "Yes, ma'am."

I walked to 45 and he escorted me to my room. "You okay?" 45 asked.

I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets and muttered, "Yeah..."

"I'm Geo," 45/Geo said.

"CJ," I mumbled.

"Cool, is that short for something?" Geo asked.

I nodded. "Well, we're here." Geo said, as I looked.

"Great," I muttered and watched Geo leave.

"Bye, CJ," Geo said across the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and entered my room. There was a bed on the right side, a bookshelf, a closet full of J's uniform and some clothes, another door, probably leading to the bathroom, and a desk. I looked at the desk and saw Chatters in stone, his Friend Ball next to the case. I picked up his Friend Ball and looked at his petrified state. It was shocked, one of his talons above the other one, his wings open, his right one above the left one. I touched the dial and brought it down. Chatters quickly fell, the case opened. "CJ!" Chatters squawked happily flying towards me.

"Hey, Chatters," I said, with a smile.

Chatters quickly flew in front of my face and asked, "How did you escape that witch? Where are we? Why do you have a matching necklace and bracelet?"

"Chatters," I said, "Calm down. I'll explain everything."

_***One Explanation Later***_

"So yeah, in the end, I technically had no choice but to join," I ended.

"That witch," Chatters said. I glanced at the clock, I had about 30 minutes left.

"Chatters, since no one knows you can mimic human speech properly... And we're with that person that sells rare Pokemon... Would it be okay to act like a 'wild' Chatot, like squawking sentences I've said?"

Chatters looked at me and said, "It's demeaning but sure, so I can stay with you, C."

I smiled at him, "You're the best Chatters, here..." I dug in my pockets and found a Cheri Berry. "For you."

Chatters chirpped and ate it. "You know how much I like spicy food," Chatters said, licking his beak.

"Yup, listen Chatters... I'm gonna change so I need you in your Pokeball." I said, going to the desk and getting the green Pokeball, called a Friend Ball.

"Alright, call me out when you're done... It's stuffy in there," Chatters said as the Friend Ball recalled him.

I looked at the mirror and saw my long silver hair, looking much more duller, my jade-green eyes slowly losing its shimmer. I sighed and walked to the closet. I picked up a white shirt with a red silloute of a Chatot's head on the top left corner, a black hoodie, and gray pants. I got Chatter's Friend Ball and called him out. "Ready for our new life Chatters?" I asked.

Chatters flew to my right shoulder. "Ready," Chatters said.


	3. Chapter 3: New People

Chapter 3: New People

I walked outside my room and thought, "_Now where's the training room?_"

"CJ?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around. I saw the raven-haired boy that led me to my room.

"Hey, umm," I started to wiggle my finger, "Geo!"

"GEO!" Chatters repeated.

"Hey, CJ," Geo said, "Who's this little girl?" Geo was about to pet Chatters with a finger until Chatters bit his finger. "GAHH!" He screamed.

I stifiled a laugh and said, "Chatters is a guy, not a girl."

"A GUY!" Chatters said, giving Geo a death glare.

Geo was sucking his finger to subdue the pain. "Coulda warn that he bites, or pecks."

"Sorry, Geo," I said, chuckling. "Can you show me where the training room is, J said I have to train there in 10 minutes."

"TEN MINUTES!"

"Sure, CJ," Geo said, "Follow me. What made you want to start a journey?"

I followed Geo to the training room, making a mental map where everything is. "Huh? Oh, I guess me and Chatters wanted to see the world."

"SEE THE WORLD!" Chatters repeated.

"Cool," Geo said, "I had the same reason. I mean see the world, make new friends, being completely free? What's not to like?"

"Let's see the dangers," I said, jokingly.

DANGERS!" Chatters said.

"Probably," Geo chuckled, "Hey, umm... CJ, if you're not tired after your training, would you like to hang out? I could show you around the airship. It'll become a second home to you... if you don't mind." Geo rubbed the back of his head, nervous.

I thought about it. "Why not?" I asked, happily. Geo chuckled, and continued walking.

"WHY NOT?" Chatters repeated.

"How do you do that?" He muttered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Chatters said.

"Stay so happy, all the time... Especially, considering your predicament," he explained, "And can you please put your Chatot in his Pokeball?"

"I just look at the positive of things and no, Chatters enjoy being out," I explained, while petting Chatters' head.

He closed his eyes in amusement and repeated, "NO!"

"What's so positive about working as her apprentice?" Geo asked.

"Probably the same reason you work for her," I said, "Are we there yet?"

Geo raised his hand and said, "Just wait about two minutes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His hand slowly went down and he mouthed the words, "Three, two, one."

"OROBOS!" A voice yelled.

"ORA!" Another voice yelled.

"Those two are Numbers 123,124. They are complete rivals and can't stand each other being in the same room," Geo explained, "They fight alot, but neither defeated each other. It normally ends up in a tie. They like to 'practice' around this time."

We entered the room, just as two trainers, a black-haired girl and a white-haired boy returned a Seviper and a Zangoose. "You got lucky," they both said at the same time.

Geo walked up to the two. "Hey, no worries, you both did good." I stayed near the entrance.

"You're not gonna follow him?" Chatters asked in a whisper.

I nodded no. "I don't think I'll be needed," I whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked.

"About?" I asked back.

"Why you have to stay positive," Chatters said, in a hushed tone.

"You remembered what Poppa said... I can't trust anyone with my secret..." I said, "Only you, me and Poppa knows.." Tears slowly formed in my eyes.

I wiped them away. Chatters said, "I'll be here for you, CJ."

I smiled and asked, "So do you hate Geo?"

"Yes and no," Geo said, "Let's say I have a mutual feeling for him."

"Because he mistook you for a girl?" I asked. Chatters shrugged. I sighed and petted him.

"Hey, CJ... This is Sapphire or #123," Geo said, walking up to me while pointing to a black-haired girl with blue eyes and he pointed to the white-haired boy with red-colored eyes, "And Ruby, #124. What were you talking about with Chatters?"

"Ahh, asked him if he wanted to go into his Pokeball, and he just said his reply," I explained. "Pleased to meet you Sapphire, Ruby."

"Ditto," they both said at the same time, glaring at each other.

Ruby said, "So you must be J's new apprentice. Good luck."

"Are we done with the introductions?" A voice said.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Sucks, Even the Day

Chapter 4: Training Sucks, Even the Day

"Are you done with introductions?" A voice said. We all turned to the sound of the voice and there stood the short silver-haired woman with her glasses.

"_Man, does she ever take those off_?" I thought.

Chatters growled under his breath "J," and gave her a death glare. "SIR!" Everyone, except me said and went to a salute position. I quickly caught on and followed them, Chatters copying with me. J waved her hand and everyone relaxed, me following immediately.

"123,124, and 45 dismissed!" J barked. Sapphire and Ruby left quickly, glaring at each other, Geo however stayed. "45, you are dismissed."

Geo stayed and said, "Sir, with all due respect, I would like to stay and watch over your assistant's Pokemon during her training."

J looked at Geo and there was a long silence. I looked at Chatters and nodded him head towards Geo. Chatters looked at Geo then at me and whispered in my ear, "You owe me berries then." I nodded accepting the offer and he flew towards Geo.

"DIMISSED!" Chatters squawked, perching on Geo's right shoulder.

J looked at Chatters and said, "There you have the Pokemon. I cannot allow you to look at our training, 45."

Geo saluted, Chatters following him. "Yes, Sir!""

"YES, SIR!" Chatters mimicked.

Geo left with Chatters. I sighed. "So are you ready?" J asked.

I nodded. "_At least it isn't a Pokemon battle_," I thought.

"Good, you will be doing various training exercises and I'll be shocking you every once or twice if you are doing anything wrong and to help you endure the shocks. Understood?"

"Yes," I said, nodding.

_*Four hours later*_

I was laying down on the ground, small electrical shocks exited the electrodes. My breathing was difficult. I must have screamed about 6 times, got shocked at least 9 times. "Are you done resting?" J asked, harshly.

I slowly got up and nodded. "Well, you have a strong will," J mumbled then said, "You are now known as The Red Chatot, agent 378, understood?"

I nodded, and slowly saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"DISMISSED!" She said, and walked to the exit. I walked slowly to the exit, ignoring the pain.

"I think I understand when Ruby said Good Luck," I mumbled, "I'm definitely gonna need it." I walked to my room, and pressed the button. The door opened and I walked near the bed and fell on it. "I wonder how Geo and Chatters are doing?" I mumbled, before closing my eyes.

-Meanwhile (Geo's POV)-

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHINY BIRD!" I yelled, chasing CJ's Pokemon. I could have sworn he turned around and showed me tongue before flying even faster.

We crashed into someone and he landed in front of me. I quickly grabbed him and yelled, "GOTCHA!"

Chatters started struggling, until we heard a cough. We looked up and froze. It was our boss. "MISS J!" I yelled, standing up and saluted her.

"MISS J, MISS J!" Chatters squawked, saluting her.

"_Great Arceus, this bird is annoying,_" I thought. Soon, J left and we both continued the chase. "ARECEUS DAMMIT! I JUST CAUGHT YOU!" I yelled at the bird, but stopped and asked J who was across the hall, "Uhh... Sir, aren't you training with your apprentice?"

"We ended 20 minutes ago," J said, as she left. Chatters must have heard her and quickly zoomed yelling, "CJ! CJ!"

I followed him. "_How does CJ keep up with this Chatot?!"_ He stopped in front of his owner's door, trying to get it open. I chuckled, the Chatot was trying to turn the button.

"C'mon, open up you door!" I heard someone say. I looked around and no one was there. Wait, was it...? Nah, I must be imagining things. I walked up to the Chatot and said, "First off, that's a button, not a knob. Second, you just press it like this," I explained, pressing the button and causing the door to open.

The Chatot chirped in appreciation and squawked, "THANKS!" Before flying inside. I looked inside and saw CJ sleeping, even though it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Wow," I muttered, "Her training must've been rough." I looked at Chatters and said, "Bye, little bird." And quickly closed the door.

I looked at her door and sighed. "Looks, like we won't be able to hang out," I muttered, sadly and walked away. "So this day definitely sucks... I chased a Chatot around the ship and I didn't get to hang out with the new recruit."

I went to the training room and decided to clear my mind with some exercise, when I entered I saw something in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and saw a small green Pokeball, I picked it up and muttered, "A Friend Ball? Haven't seen this since I left Johto... I wonder if it's CJ's... I'll ask her tomorrow or something." And started running a few laps.


End file.
